donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Conlang Conworld/Akizreth
Akizreth is part of the Conlang Conworld. Introduction Akizreth is a collection of small empires covering South-Eastern Australia (excluding Tasmania). The etymology of the name is uncertain, though evidence suggests a now-extinct language was once spoken throughout Northern Akizreth. This is then claimed to have, for reasons upon which there is no universal agreement, become replaced by Mattish, leading to its extinction. This agrees with the use of the adjective Arix exclusively for inhabitants of the north and central regions, but still fails to explain the absence of written documents in any such language despite the use of writing in exactly the space and time of the language well before the arrival of Mattish speakers. While it is not currently united politically, all states are members of the League of Kten Subdivided. This refers to their former union under the Kten (Toki Pona for Mattish). The League regulates currency, alongside regulating trade both amongst members and with other groups. Times Years are referred to in this article using KR, 'Kten Rising'. 0 KR is the time at which the Kten Empire was first named so in writings, having previously be known as the 'Land of the Kten'. A precise date will be provided when available. History Early History While it is not known for certain, the general consensus amongst historians is that the Arix originally came from Se Nil é Λúbace. The non-Lhuban nature of their languages, however, has lead to heated debate over the precise details of their migrations. It is believed by some that they came through the region currently occupied by Sỳ Tjála Sukolata, though widely believed also is that they are the descendants of the ancestors of Polynesians. The latter is often claimed by pro-union groups seeking to generate a pan-Pacific trade authority. There was already frequent travel between Continental Australia and Taqur at this stage. Penal colonies had been established in the North-East. Political Akizreth has historically undergone a process of division. There has been very little gain of land by any country since records begin. However, it is believed that the region was historically a patchwork of tribes. These were almost all united under the Kten by 0 KR. The Kten enjoyed peaceful rule until the arrival of Taqurese in the south. They conquered much of the southern section of the empire, reducing it to 54% its former size. This remained the case (with occasional shifts in area due to battles between the two) until arrival of Polynesians in Taqur in 1305 KR, resulting in increased trade. The Taqurese took advantage of this, placing harsh restrictions on the Akizr section of their empire to increase economic growth. In response, the southerners rebelled. They were unsuccessful at first, but soon managed to bring unrest to Taqur. The Taqurese withdrew troops from Akizreth to deal with their homegrown troubles, granting independence to the southern states. This inspired the citizens of the Mattish empire far from He Naft' to rebel, resulting in the signing of The Kten Constitutional Agreement. Maritime History The first arrival of Polynesians on Akizr shores for which we have records is in 1300 KR. By 1375 KR, we have documentation of Taqurese ship designs influenced by Polynesian varieties. Such ships were being produced on the mainland 1410 KR. This marked the beginning of an exploration era. By the end of the century, Arix scholars were aware of Sỳ Tjála Sukolata and Se Nil é Λúbace, though they knew very little of these foreign lands. Aviation history The first regular visits to these countries began following the appearence of aeroplanes. Languages Akizreth is home to three language families (plus a hypothesised fourth), as shown below: Legal and Political Systems The legal and political systems of the states of Akizreth are specified in Part 1 of the /The Kten Constitutional Agreement/. The Northern Arix States must also adhere to Parts 2-4 of the agreement. Adherence to Part 4 and the laws which specify its usage must be adhered to by anyone publishing through the Constitution Library. Those publishing through other sources needn't adhere to this section, but it is standard etiquette to do so anyway. Flag The flag of the League is as follows: There is much to be read from this. Firstly, the white space alone. This is a Sarin Akai t. This is intentional- t is the first letter of tera, Mattish for 'earth', also used to mean 'world' or 'land'. Now just look at the yellow. The image here is of a sun. This indicates a bright future. Now look at both the white and the yellow. What do you see? A hand! It is the hand of an adult, reaching to a child. This indicates help and support, alongside a coherent community. Looking at just the red, one sees not much. in fact, this represents the blood spilt during the rebellions. In context, the white character could also stand for ter, 'blood'. Looking at both the red and the yellow, one sees the sunset, representing the beauty of Akizreth. Finally, the blue and green at the top. The blue represents the Polynesians, the Pacific ocean being crystal blue. The green represens Taqur, Taqur being heavily forested and thus green. If one looks, there is also a box in the middle, filled with white. This represents the Mattish, though the reason for choosing white is unknown. Category:Conlang Conworld Category:Akizreth